southparkvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Damien
'Damien '''is a character in ''South Park. He is voiced by Matt Stone. Role in the storyhttp://southpark.wikia.com/index.php?title=Damien_(character)&action=edit&section=1 Edit Damien is the son of Satan, and claims to be from the seventh layer of hell. Damien has bizarre powers which include summoning shadow demons and launching fireballs from his fingertips. He appears to be based on Damien Thorn from The Omen. Whenever he speaks, voices speaking in Latin play in the background. They are saying "Rectus… Dominus… Cheesy Poofs…" ("Rectus Dominus" is cod Latin for "Ass Master" which is an often used insult on the show, and Cheesy Poofs is Cartman's favorite snack.) n his only speaking appearance to date, Damien comes to the boys' class. He claims to be the son of Satan, which is completely ignored by Mr. Garrison, despite his obvious evil powers. Damien is rejected from sitting with the main characters during lunch and after being taunted by Kenny and Stan, he turns Kenny into a duck-billed platypus, he then demands to speak to Jesus. Damien's father, Satan, challenges Jesus to a boxing match, and most everyone bets their money on Satan, with one (ironically, Satan himself) betting their money on Jesus. Jesus is horribly beaten, but Satan throws the fight. He allows Jesus to win in order to get everyone's money. Damien then returns to Hell alongside his father, claiming that he only does his evil because he has to. Subsequently, Damien has appeared in the background of various episodes, and was seen in the movie theater with various South Park children watching Asses of Fire in South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. He was also seen auditioning to be the kids' new fourth friend in "Professor Chaos", in the gymnasium in "Douche and Turd", at a party in "Smug Alert!" and in the opening credits of Super Nanny in "Tsst". Damien and Piphttp://southpark.wikia.com/index.php?title=Damien_(character)&action=edit&section=2 Edit Damien befriends Pip after being rejected by Cartman and the others. Though Damien doesn't like Pip, the two are seen together throughout the episode. Pip shows empathy for Damien, claiming that he "knows what it's like being the new kid". Following Pip's advice, Damien goes into counseling with Mr. Mackey, who tells him to be passive and 'overly nice'. Damien tries this with the boys, but is consequently farted on and called 'Fart Boy'. He tells Pip who is delighted at the thought of losing that nickname to Damien. Damien and Pip were the only boys not invited to Cartman's birthday party. While sitting on the street, Damien asks Pip if he has always been hated. Pip replies that he has and that Cartman is also hated, but is accepted by the others for teasing Pip. This gives Damien an idea. Damien takes Pip to Cartman's party and as a gift, sends Pip flying in the air before making him explode. Pip is then seen falling to the ground, where he lands safely in the snow, apparently having enjoyed the experience. This wins Damien acceptance and he and Pip are never seen together again. Category:Male Villains Category:Villain who turn good Category:Villains Category:Bullies